


We’re Too Young To Be In Love

by Senpai_lit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_lit/pseuds/Senpai_lit
Summary: This is just a klance highschool au kind of based off my relationship but more angst to match their personalities in the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was in the middle of the battlefield, dodging bullets left and right. His spaceship was under attack and he worried that this would be his last battle against the aliens who threatened to destroy his home. In the midst of battle, he could hear his name being called. A bright, white light flooded his vision. Someone was shaking his body trying to wake him up. He looked over and it was Hunk. 

“Ugh, Hunk I was having the best dream!” Lance whined and Hunk drew a finger to his lips to quiet him. 

“Dude shut up! You’re totally going to fail the physics test next week and I don’t want you to come crying to me when that happens.” 

“Physics is a joke. if I’m going to be a musician for the rest of my life, what the fuck is physics going to do for me?” 

Lance was in a small band with some of his friends and they would occasionally do some shows at their local diner. Lance was the lead guitarist and singer, making his talent well known throughout the town. However, they lived in a pretty small town so Lance still had far to go if he wanted to be famous. Hunk played bass guitar and claimed he was only doing it because he’s getting paid. Hunk really isn’t the type to perform on stage but he had to admit that the rush you feel on stage does feel good once in a while. Allura was the drummer who was a waitress at the diner who begged Lance to let her in the band when he first asked to perform. Pidge played keyboard and was a shy freshman that Lance met through theatre. Lance was a big theatre kid and absolutely loved to perform. He was a natural on stage and everyone knew he was practically born to entertain. Lance was only in his third year of high school but he already had his future planned. That’s why he was so annoyed that everyone around him was asking about college. 

The bell rang and Lance quickly stood up from his seat. “Oh thank god it’s lunchtime. Let’s go Hunk I’m starving.” Lance was already out the door before Hunk was even done packing away his books. Lance wasn’t paying attention as he was walking out of the doorway and bumped into someone. They both fell onto the floor, the other person’s books scattering across the ground. “Oh god I’m sorry, I’m really clumsy,” Lance apologized as he collected the student’s books. He handed them to him and noticed it was the kid who was in the same writing class. “Keith, right? Guess I’ll see you later!” With that, Lance ran off, leaving flustered Keith standing there covering his blushing cheeks with his books. Keith had a huge crush on Lance but Lance has never noticed him since he was the “loner.” Everyone avoided Keith ever since on the first day of school he got into a fight. Now everyone thinks he’s a weird kid with anger issues. No one really chooses to get to know him and realize that the only reason Keith fought with him was because the kid made fun of him for being an orphan. So now, Keith ended up having no friends and just keeping his distance from everyone. But when he saw Lance for the first time, he was actually extremely jealous. Everyone seemed to love him. A popular guy who has everything. It made Keith despise him. Until one day, they were partners for a writing assignment. Keith hated working in partners since he really only likes writing on his own. But when he worked with Lance, he felt as though Lance was the only one who thought Keith was normal. Keith could always sense when someone was uncomfortable around him, but this boy was different. He treated him as though he was just like everyone else. It’s been a whole month and Lance has barely acknowledged Keith’s existence but Keith can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach when he see’s Lance. He knows he could never be with him, but a man can dream, right? 

Hunk finally caught up with Lance and they both sat down for lunch. Even though Lance was pretty popular, he preferred sitting in the hallway with just Hunk. They were friends since the first day of freshman year when Lance moved to this town. Lance was naturally charismatic but everyone else felt kind of fake. Lance got sick of everyone pretending to be his friend when Hunk has been the only real friend he’s had for almost 3 years of high school. Hunk and Lance seemed like a random pair since Lance is so social and “go with the flow” type of attitude and Hunk has an average social life and is quite grounded. Despite that, they just clicked and kind of balance each other out.

”You know you should be more careful,” Hunk pointed out. 

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked with a mouthful of tuna salad.

”I saw you run into someone. Honestly, you need to take a breather once in a while. Watching you gives me stress.” 

Lance laughed at Hunk for always being so paranoid. Lance was a little more on the mischievous side and Hunk was a goody-two-shoes who believed every rule needed to be followed. 

“Oh yeah!” Lance called out, getting food all over Hunk’s shirt. “Don’t forget we have a gig booked for tonight!” 

In disgust, Hunk wiped the crumbs off his shirt and replied: “yeah I know, you’re the one who always forgets and shows up late.”

”Hey! That only happened a few times!” Lance said defensively, offended that Hunk would say such a thing. “Whatever. I’m excited to play our new song. Who knew Allura would write song lyrics? I know she told me to take that writing class so I could learn to but I still suck at writing songs.”

”You’ll get there one day,” Hunk wasn’t really sure himself but Lance was annoying when he wouldn’t stop complaining about something. “Let’s just focus on getting through the rest of the day. And shouldn’t you be studying for that math quiz you have next period?” 

“Oh shit you’re right,” Lance quickly shoved the rest of his lunch into his mouth and flipped through his math notes. Lance was only good at one subject and that was history. For every other subject, he was surprised he could pass them. It’s not like he didn’t entirely try either, he was just never that book smart. It got to him sometimes, but Lance didn’t really like to talk about it. He just pretended like he was too cool to care but Hunk knew Lance did really try. The bell rang and Lange once again quickly sprang up and ran to his next class. Hunk sighed, watching him almost crash into another student. 

Math was a blur and Lance was silently praying to himself that he at least passed. He just had one more class anyway and that was his writing class. As he walked in, he looked at Keith and waved. Keith looked away, making Lance confused but he just shrugged it off and sat down in front of him. 

“Hey, by the way,” Lance turned around to face Keith, catching him off guard. “I’m playing at the Monarch Diner tonight. You should come check it out!” Before Keith could respond, Lance turned around and began working on his classwork. They were writing horror stories which actually really excited Lance since he loved horror movies. Halloween was in a few weeks and it was Lance’s favorite holiday. He was working on his story so intensely that the period went by really fast. Meanwhile, behind him, Keith was trying to work up the courage to ask Lance if they could share their stories. The teacher wants you to share your work for every assignment before you turn it in so you can have someone else peer edit your work. Keith usually never shared his work with anyone, but he was searching for a reason to talk to Lance. But just as he was about to touch Lance’s shoulder to ask him, the bell rang and once again Lance was up on his feet in seconds and out the door before Keith could say a word. Before he gave up, Keith remembered what Lance’s told him at the beginning of class. Maybe Keith could check it out, it’s not like he had anything better to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had begged his older brother Shiro all afternoon to come with him to the diner. Keith didn’t want to look like a complete loser in front of his crush. Shiro was already in college and didn’t see the point of wasting his time watching some high school kids perform while eating mediocre diner food.

”Please Shiro! I heard they’re really talented, especially the lead singer.” 

“I don’t know Keith I’m pretty busy with homework.”

”You can finish it there! Come on,” Keith was practically pulling Shiro out of their house. 

“Alright, alright,” he finally gave in. “At least let me grab my jacket.” 

“Yes!” Keith said to himself in triumph. Shiro was still confused as to why Keith was so obsessed with going. 

Keith owned a motorcycle but Shiro was always too scared to ride with him so they just walked to the diner. The sun had already set and the street lights illuminated their path. The street was actually quite busy since it was a Friday night.  This diner was on the older side of town. Keith liked the vibe of the cobblestone streets and the vintage shops selling over-priced vintage items. The fairy lights that hung above them mixed with the stars in the sky was truly romantic. They finally made it to the diner and Keith requested to have a table far away from the stage. He would completely panic if Lance saw him there. They just ordered a piece of cake but Keith really didn't touch his. He didn't know why, but he was so nervous. He wasn't even the one performing yet he felt as though everyone was looking at him. The lights dimmed and the band had finally walked up on stage. Keith's heart started beating really fast. He was sure everyone could hear. Lance looked so magical with the spotlight on him. Once the drummer started the beat, Lance had completely transformed. He confidently grabbed the mic stand and sang his lungs out. His voice was rough and sexy but somehow still beautiful. He was singing Jenny by Tommy Tutone and Keith noticed throughout the song he kept pointing at a group of girls sitting in front of the stage. A sharp pain shot through Keith's chest. Why did he have to fall for a straight guy? Keith was in the closet anyway but he still dreamed of dating a boy. During the instrumental solo, you could tell Lance was in his element, dancing and playing the guitar with so much energy you wanted to get up and dance too. When the song finished, the exhausted smirk on Lance’s face made Keith’s jaw drop. He was glad it was too dark for anyone to see. Without hesitation, they already started playing the next song. It was Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco and Keith had an internal fanboy moment. He had loved them since he was in middle school. Watching Lance perform one of his favorite songs was mesmerizing. Once again when it was done, Lance had that confident expression after being soaked in sweat from dancing so much. Everyone applauded the performance and as it died down, Lance pulled up a stool. Now it was just him and his guitar. He leaned into the mic and announced “Our drummer Allura wrote this song and I have the honor of singing it. Enjoy.” And with that, he strummed his guitar. 

“On nights like this, I’m craving your kiss. Whisper in my ear and tell me I’m the only one. These games we play are no more fun. I see you across the room and I beg you to make a move.” 

Keith swore it was his imagination, but it felt as though Lance was staring right at him. 

“You’re not like the rest. Lay your head on my chest. My heart beats for your broken records. I hope my words speak louder than these guitar chords. Your waves that crash against my shore, they drown out my harsh roar.” 

Keith felt Lance’s eyes bore into his skull, staring straight into his soul. Lance hadn’t even known that was Keith. He had locked eyes with a beautiful stranger. Lance was mesmerized at the blue-gray eyes that seemed to glow brighter than anything else in the room. 

“Your lips are my addiction. Our romance is just fiction. The galaxy in your eyes shows there’s no surprise. I’ve fallen for your magic, and now to crave is my habit. Press your lips against mine and I promise I’ll shine.” 

Keith had forgotten he was at the diner until he heard an applause. For only a few moments, it felt as though it was just him and Lance in their own little universe. 

“Sorry this performance was a little short, but I promise we’ll be back next week! We just wanted to really focus on this song because as you can tell, it was beautifully written.” Lance waved goodbye to the crowd and blew a kiss into the crowd of girls before leaving the stage. Keith was still star struck and didn’t hear Shiro calling his name. “Hey we gotta go I need to wake up early tomorrow.” Shiro practically had to drag Keith out of the diner. 

Backstage, Lance was freaking out to Hunk. “Dude, she had the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen! I need to meet this girl!” 

“Well then just go out and talk to her. She’s probably a part of your fan club anyway so it’ll be easy to get things started.” Hunk honestly didn’t care too much because the girls that talk to Lance were always so annoying. Lance just teased Hunk about it, calling him jealous. Hunk would always deny it even if Lance was a little bit correct. Lance quickly ran out to the back where Keith was sitting but was only met with two empty chairs and unfinished piece of cake. Before he left, he noticed a red jacket that was left behind. Lance decided he would take it and call the mystery girl “Red” until fate brought them together once again and he could return the jacket. 

 


End file.
